1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench rack for clipping wrenches.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 369994 teaches a combinative wrench rack including a handle 20 and a plurality of clips 30. In the handle 20 is defined a recess 21 so that the wrench rack can be hung on a nail or hook secured to a wall or the like. On the lower edge of the handle 20 are formed a main hook 22 and two auxiliary hooks 23 so that the main hook 22 is located between the auxiliary hooks 23. On a lower edge of each of the clips 30 are formed a main hook 32 and two auxiliary hooks 33 so that the main hook 32 is located between the auxiliary hooks 33. The hook 32 is identical to the main hook 22. The auxiliary hooks 33 are identical to the auxiliary hooks 23. On an upper end of each of the clips 30 is formed an engagement plate 34 in which a main recess 35 and two auxiliary recesses 36 are defined. The main hook 22 and the auxiliary hooks 23 can be inserted in the main recess 35 and the auxiliary recesses 36, thus attaching one of the clips 30 to the handle 20. The main hook 32 and the auxiliary hooks 33 of the first clip 30 can be inserted in the main recess 35 and the auxiliary recesses 36 of a second clip 30, thus attaching the second clip 30 to the first clip 30. The handle 20 and the clips 30 can thus be combined. Each of the clips 30 includes a first jaw 37 and a second jaw 38. The first jaw 37 assumes the form of a bow. That is, the first jaw 37 includes two branches that firstly extend laterally from the first jaw 37 and later extend towards the second jaw 38 extending from a front face of each of the clips 30. A tooth 372 extends from an end 371 of each of the branches of the first jaw 37. A tooth 382 extends from the jaw 38. A wrench handle can be clipped by means of each of the clips 30 when it is bitten by means of the teeth 372 and 382. However, the teeth 372 may be broken easily. Moreover, the combinative wrench rack is complicated in structure.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a robust wrench rack.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a simple wrench rack.
According to the present invention, a wrench rack is provided including a board and at least one clip formed on the board. The at least one clip includes a first jaw and two second jaws for retaining a wrench handle between the first jaw and the second jaws.
The wrench rack may include a handle pivotally connected with the board.
The wrench rack may include a cover pivotally connected with the board. The cover may include a hook formed thereon for hooking the board.
The first jaw includes a stop formed thereon. The stop of the first jaw may include an inclined face for smooth movement of the wrench handle past it to the position between the first jaw and the second jaws.
In a first aspect, each of the second jaws includes a ridge formed thereon.
In a second aspect, each of the second jaws includes a stop formed thereon. The stop may include an arc-shaped face for smooth movement of the wrench handle past it to the position between the first jaw and second jaws.
Other objectives advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.